Destined
by C.Queen
Summary: When Zechs and Maia are threatened they both must disappear. Soon Maia finds herself playing house with the Silencer and Zechs is stuck with Satan in the form of Heero's sister. Poor, poor guys.
1. Explosive Beginning

Disclaimer: As always I own nothing but the original characters and the situations I put them in. Everything else belongs to somebody else so give credit where credit is due.

NOTE: This is also a sequel though it isn't necessary to read the first one, "Unexpected". All you need to know is that I did successfully make Wufei and Noin a couple in it lol.

Explosive Beginning

Walking down the hallway General Lucrezia Chang rubbed her back and thought dreamily of curling up in her nice, overstuffed chair and getting off her feet. Instead, she was on her way to the Preventers' daycare to pick up her two children who were likely to run her ragged some more unless her husband of seven years could be convinced to take them on alone. It would cost her but right now she couldn't imagine it not being worth it. Well technically only one of their children would be running her ragged, she thought with a shake of her dark head, looking through the glass doors to see her five year old daughter Meilan running around like a chicken with her head cut off. That girl had more energy sometimes then her whole class put together. While they were on a sugar high. Her two year old son Max, thankfully, was the opposite of his big sister. He'd be in there somewhere with his blankie, content to look at a picture book or simply watch the other kids. He balanced out his sister nicely. Opening the door she stepped in and sidestepping a bunch of other kids called out to Meilan who stopped in her tracks.

"Mommy!" Meilan yelled out, changing directions as she raced over to her mother whose arms were already open to catch the miniature bullet with pigtails. "Is it time to go home now? Where's Daddy?" She demanded to know, looking around for her favorite person. She was a Daddy's little girl, through and through.

"He's going to meet us at the car. Now go get your back pack so we can go, okay."

* * *

"Hi, Noin." Maia Une called out as she came over with Max snuggled in her arms. He was fast asleep, his blankie dangling from his chubby hand. "He tried to wait up for you but he was all worn out." Placing a good bye kiss on the boy's downy head Maia transferred her charge over to Noin while Meilan went off to get her backpack.

"He was up late last night. Apparently there was a monster under his bed." Noin said with a wink as she smiled at her young friend. Even though Noin was her maiden name most people still called her by it. Not that she minded, after all they couldn't just call her Chang, now could they? "So plans tonight after the rest of these little darlings get out of your hair?" She added, hoping that the answer would be yes. Maia was twenty one after all but she'd yet to see the girl get serious about anyone. Well except for HIM but neither of them brought that up anymore.

"I've got a class at the community center tonight." Maia replied with a knowing smile on her face as she blew red bangs out of her eyes. She knew everyone thought she needed to get a life but she really was happy with the way things were right now. Maybe there was one vital piece of the puzzle missing but at least he was still a part of her life, right? Even if he still patted her on the head and treated her like she was still a kid, Maia thought with a weary smirk. Maybe when she required a walker he'd quit that. She could only hope.

* * *

"Ah." Maia was a teacher who'd recently decided to volunteer her services at a community center which was situated in the worse neighborhood in the city. Since Maia didn't need the money she was content to do that and manage the Preventers' daycare during the day. To say that no one was pleased with Maia's after dark occupation was to put it mildly. Lady Une and the other members of Noin's "work family" had hit the roof, convinced Maia was going to end up raped, tortured and dead if she so much as set foot in that area of town. Unfortunately Maia had inherited her father's stubbornness and she'd eventually gotten her way, with conditions. The center now had the finest security system money could buy and Maia could kill a man with her bare hands thanks to Heero. The men had all taught Maia how to fight but after Maia had dropped her little bombshell they'd taken her training to the extreme. Noin had been informed by her husband that they'd done all they could to turn the short, delicate looking girl into a destructive force of nature. She could wipe the floor with most men in fact and her skill on the shooting range was equal to Heero and Trowa, much to both men's embarrassment though they'd never admit it. Noin thought it funny but neither man appreciated her amusement.

"Don't give me that look. At the most I've had a few guys try to pick me up. That's all." Maia protested, knowing it was falling on deaf ears as she said it. They both turned to watch Meilan race back over, her backpack slugged over one shoulder as she slipped her hand into her mother's. "Now you guys head out and Meilan, go easy on your tired Mommy, okay?"

"Are you tired, Mommy?" Meilan wanted to know, craning her neck back to look at her mother.

"Just a little bit. Now lets go before your Daddy sends out a search party." Her daughter giggling at the idea Noin herded her brood out of the room, calling out her good byes to Maia who returned Meilan's enthusiastic wave.

* * *

Knowing from past experience to keep a firm grip on her easily distracted daughter's hand Noin led them through a labyrinth of hallways, knowing that by now her daughter could navigate them as easily as she could. Her daughter had been walking these halls since she could crawl, always finding some way to get away from their watchful eyes. Thank God she was finally in kindergarten, even if it was only every other day. Her daughter needed to work off her energy with other kids, not on overworked soldiers. Finally getting to the right door they waved good bye to the night watchman then headed down the rows, passing quite a number of cars considering the time which was close to six in the evening. Meilan, seeing her daddy lounging against their car gave a squeal, jerking on her mother's hand to let her go, only to have the grip tightened. "Oh no you don't." Noin said with a warning look downward. "The last time I did that you almost ran right in front of a car. Your daddy's day was stressful enough without you giving him another heart attack. Thirty is too young to die and there's no way he's getting off that easy. He's going to be there to help me deal with you as a teenager whether he likes it or not."

Pouting Meilan knew better then to question her mommy. Daddy could be reasoned with but her mommy's word was law in their household. Unless Daddy talked her into it. When they were almost there her mommy let her hand go and with a happy yelp Meilan raced over to her father, giggling with glee as her father scooped her up and gave her a toss in the air, catching her easily. Wrapping her arms around his neck she snuggled close, her head on his broad shoulder with a happy sigh.

"Well that's one less kid to put to bed." Captain Wufei Chang said with a nod of his head in his son's direction. Not that Max was usually a problem to get into bed but he was still a kid who would rather be awake then sleeping. Plus Meilan had been known to rile her brother up if only to delay the inadvertable.

"Looks like." Noin agreed as she opened the car door and settling her son into his car seat quickly had him strapped in while Wufei got Meilan settled in beside her brother. Once their two munchkins were secure they climbed into their own seats and pulling out headed home for what was hopefully going to be a somewhat quiet evening. No such luck.

* * *

An hour and a half later Maia had passed the last child off to his mother before she closed up the daycare for the night. Double checking to make sure the door was secure and the security system on she gave a nod of approval. Slugging her book bag over her shoulder she headed for the parking lot as well, her long red braid swaying behind her. Catching sight of a familiar figure walking towards her she pasted on a bright smile, lifting a hand in greeting. "Hello, Trowa."

"Maia." Trowa said simply, nodding his head in acknowledgment as he glanced in the direction of the dark daycare, coming to a stop in front of her. "Going home?"

"No, to the center." Maia corrected, knowing that the answer would annoy him, even though those green eyes of his would give nothing away. They never did and even though she'd known him since she'd been a child she still often got the feeling that she didn't know him at all. Not that she hadn't tried.

"Remember to park under a streetlight and have someone walk you to your car." Trowa told her, rather then requesting. He hated the fact that she'd chosen to work in a place like that, even as he accepted that nothing he said would change her mind on the subject. Her head was harder then his sister's. That was saying something.

"I know, I know." Maia said with a sigh, having heard this so many times by so many people it had long ago stopped being funny. She wasn't even sure if it had ever been funny. You'd think that Trowa of all people would understand. She'd never really had a childhood so regardless of how she looked or what it said on her birth certificate she was plenty old. Maybe not as old as the pilots but she was no bubbling school girl either.

Trowa was well aware that he and the others annoyed her to no end with their constant reminders but that didn't stop him. Her head barely brushed against his chin after all, for Christ sakes. True he was tall for his age but still; she was small and all the training in the world, even first class training, couldn't necessarily save you. He'd seen her in action for himself and as impressive as she was she was still the girl he'd watched grow up from a child and he wasn't about to just let her do what she wanted because she thought she was all grown up. "Drive safe." He finally said, nodding his head slightly. The look in her eye said any more advice would be ignored anyway.

* * *

"Always." Maia replied with a wink, moving to let him walk past her. Turning her head to watch him go she sighed, wishing that God would do her a favor and inform the men in her life that she wasn't in need of their constant babying anymore. She was pretty sure that Heero, Wufei, Duo, Quatre, Milliardo and Trowa would all be treating her like this until the day she married. Even then it would be tough going getting through them to get to her. They'd chased off more then one would be suitor, not that she'd minded too much. After all, if they couldn't get through those six then what did she want with the guy anyway? When you grew up with those men you set your standards high which was one of her big problems. She had to be the only twenty one year old virgin in the galaxy who could claim to constantly be surrounded by gorgeous men in uniform and not affected by them. There were plenty of men she could have shown interest in but really, when your ideal man was based on the six male legends of the Preventers organization the pickings were slim to none. Especially when you were still in love with one of them, she silently added. Sighing again Maia shook her head then continued down the hallway, hoping that it wasn't too cold outside and that she could find a parking spot at the center near a street light. Trowa was bound to ask tomorrow.

* * *

Picking up his pace Trowa just caught the elevator, sliding in beside his friend Duo who was looking the little worse for wear. "You really should have taken a nap or something." Trowa commented, taking in the bags under Duo's eyes and the fact that the younger man looked like he could pitch forward at any moment into oblivion.

"I tried. I could hear Kaylee and Tyson yelling in my sleep." Duo said wearily, sending Trowa a pity me look. His three year old daughter was down with the chickenpox just as his nearly one year old son was cutting some teeth. He and Hilde were about ready to sell them both their children to gypsies at the moment. Not that any sane person would buy either of them. He also had no doubt then when he got home his wife would hand them both over to him. Thank God for late meetings.

Since he thankfully couldn't relate Trowa awkwardly patted Duo on the shoulder, the two riding up the rest of the way in silence. Stepping out when the doors slid open they headed for the meeting room beside Lady Une's office, slipping in to find they were the last arrivals. Taking their seats everyone turned to face Lady Une now that everyone was present and accounted for. Lady Une had only been speaking for five minutes when the sound of loud beeping went off. All eyes turning they watched as Heero pulled out his cell phone.

* * *

Seeing Lady Une's disapproving look Heero explained. "It's on emergency only." Putting the phone to his ear he raised an eyebrow when he recognized the female voice on the other end, sounding distinctively out of breath. "What's up?"

"Where's Milliardo Peacecraft and Mariemaia Une?" Came her breathless reply, the sound of her feet running on concrete reaching Heero's sensitive ears.

"Milliardo's here with me and I don't know where Maia is. Why?" Heero wanted to know, a sense of cold dread washing over him. This was his emergency line after all. She wouldn't use it unless it was one.

"You have to find her now. Her car is wired to explode and so is his. I don't know what kind, I couldn't get more then the how and the why." Was her response. "Have her detained and send a bomb squad for the cars."

"She was on her way to the center." Trowa called out, his eyes narrowing at the naked fear that came into Heero's eyes at his words. "What's wrong? What's going on?"

"Get someone to intercept her now." Heero ordered, pointing at Lady Une who, not even bothering to question, ran over to the phone, punching in numbers rapidly. "Where are you?" Heero demanded into the phone, straining his ears to hear her. He could hear faint traffic but mostly just her steady breathing and footsteps. "Apparently Maia's on her way to the parking lot right now, she might be there already."

"Then you better hope someone slows her down. I'm on my way to the parking lot as we speak. If I see her before she gets blown up I'll do my best to stop her." Was the response before the line went dead.

* * *

Cursing Heero jumped to his feet. Seeing the expecting looks he quickly summed it up, Lady Une in the background ordering for someone to find her daughter and bring her to the meeting room. "Someone's rigged Peacecraft and Maia's cars to explode."

Hanging up the phone Lady Une stared at Heero in horror. "I tried to get a hold of the station on her floor..but no one picked up. I couldn't reach any of the other attendants...I ordered the main desk to deploy soldiers to the area." She said slowly, as if in a daze.

"My contact is on her way there now too. I'm going to go see what I can do." Heero announced, his eyes moving around the room. "There are three ways she could have taken to get to her floor." His question obvious.

"Your source is reliable?" Milliardo demanded, getting shakily to his feet, the others getting up as well as they all headed out of the room at a run, intent on taking different routes in the hopes of running into Maia. There were three routes she could take and God willing someone had waylaid her on one of them.

"Yes. If she says there are bombs rigged to your cars, there are bombs rigged to your cars." Heero said grimly, running a hand through his hair as he called out orders for everyone to split up, deliberately putting Lady Une with him. She looked like she needed looking after. Just please God, let them get there in time.

* * *

Waving once more at the parking attendant Maia shifted the strap on her shoulder to a more comfortable position. She'd gotten caught up looking at George's latest grandchild's pictures and now she was running late. Picking up her pace the parking garage was silent except for the sound of her sandaled feet on the concrete. Swearing when she saw that once again the soldier with the spot beside her had parked too damn close again Maia imagined strangling the man with glee. Well if she scratched his precious car it was his own damn fault. She'd told him again and again to watch how close he parked to her Viper. Walking over she unlocked the back door and throwing her book bag into it had just closed the door and opened her own when she heard someone yelling her name. Leaving the door open Maia had just taken a few steps, her mouth opening to call out a who's there when suddenly there was a large blast, followed by a consuming heat as she felt herself flying forward, her body being thrown over her neighbor's car and into the car beside it, her head smashing into the car's windshield. Then everything went black.

The whole parking garage shaking with the force of the explosion Heero, Trowa, Trinity and Lady Une came out of the door in time to see the west end of the floor burst into flames, pieces of debris littering the ground as they raced towards the site of the explosion.

"MAIA!" Her mother screamed, her hands in front of her mouth as she stared at the wreckage that had once been her daughter's beloved car. "MAIA!"


	2. Danger Unfolding

Disclaimer: As always I own nothing but the original characters and the plot situations I put them in. Everything else belongs to someone else so remember to give credit where credit is due. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy this latest chapter!

Danger Unfolding

Everyone rushing towards the car their direction changed when one of the uniforms who had already arrived on scene called out that he'd found someone. Hurrying over they encircled the woman who was laying on the ground while one of the uniforms looked her over to gauge the severity of her injuries. Her long black hair spilled out all around her like a fan, her clothing black and civilian. Elbowing his way to the front Heero kneeled down beside the girl and took her hand, searching for a pulse, finding it strong and steady. "Alexis! Alexis, talk to me!"

Eyelashes fluttering, as though she'd only been waiting for his voice, the eyes opened to half mast, zeroing in on Heero's face like a life support. "She...she flew in that direction." Alexis managed to get out, lifting her other bloodied hand to point in the direction she'd seen the girl fly before the blast had reached her. "She wasn't in the car...she might have survived. Short range boomer. At least that would be my..guess...I didn't fly...very far." She added with a faint smirk before her eyes fluttered closed again.

* * *

Soldiers, headed by Trowa ran over to the direction the girl had pointed, the woman's words ringing in their ears. She MIGHT have survived. Everyone knew how much Maia meant to Lady Une, it was questionable whether the woman could survive losing her daughter too. Lady Une was the heart of Preventers and Maia was Lady Une's heart. Finally a soldier gave a shout and Milliardo and Trowa headed over to where a soldier was struggling to lift a large piece of what had once been the side of a vehicle. A pale arm and shoulder was visible underneath the twisted metal. Working together the three men managed to heave it off and shouting for medics Trowa dropped to his knees to check the extent of the damage. It was bad, but she was still breathing, Trowa thought as he felt for a pulse, finding it weak and thready. But it was there. Taking her limp hand in his he began talking to her quietly, encouraging her to hang on and fight as the medics came over to carefully transfer her onto the stretcher. Not letting her hand go Trowa watched as Lady Une broke through the crowd to run to the other side, taking Maia's other hand in hers. Together they followed the stretcher to the other ambulance that was waiting, Trowa letting go as Lady Une got into the back with her daughter. He'd follow along with the others.

* * *

"Where's Heero?" Trinity wanted to know, Duo at her side as they rejoined the others to watch Maia's ambulance roll away. She and Duo had been in charge of overseeing the dismantling of the bomb on Milliardo's Jaguar. It had been a simple, deadly short rang bomb that was designed to take out the vehicle and all the vehicles around it. Anyone in the car at the time of detonation would be killed instantly with anyone nearby suffering severe to fatal injury.

"He went in the ambulance with the girl that called him to give him the heads up. She should be fine." Quatre told them, filling them in on what had happened.

After ordering guards to immediately be dispatched to the hospital to guard Maia and this unknown Alexis Trowa walked over to where Milliardo was staring at the debris that was left from what had once been Maia's car. "Any ideas?" Trowa asked, knowing he didn't need to explain himself further.

* * *

"I'm trying but I can't think of anything that would include Maia." Milliardo said softly, shaking his head. That could have been him, he thought to himself. If this other woman hadn't called to warn them he might have gone to his vehicle and been blown to smithereens. It was a sobering thought. "I've done a lot of things that would be deserving of getting blown to hell but for it to be just Maia and I makes no sense. We don't work together and if it was an attack against Preventers Relena and Quatre would have been better choices than me. If it was aimed at Lady Une then why include me?"

"So right now it's up in the air as to why this happened." Trowa said as his eyes scanned the wreckage, thinking that they would only have found pieces if Maia had been in the car at the time of impact. If that phone call hadn't come... Anger welling up Trowa knew that if the people responsible had been there he would have snapped their necks like twigs. Maia wasn't like them. She was sweet and innocent. This wasn't supposed to happen to someone like her. He'd fought so that things like this didn't happen to good people like Maia who spent their life helping others. Whoever had done this would pay and pay dearly.

"Looks like it's bodyguards and protective custody for me until we find out what's going on. Maybe if we're lucky that informant of Heero's will know what's going on." Shoving his hands into his pockets Milliardo turned as the others called them over. "I'll call Noin and Wufei to fill them in on the way."

"I'll have a squad sent in here to check all the other cars and the building for bombs." Trowa replied as they walked over to join their friends who hollered over that Quatre had called for a limo to pick them all up and transport them to the hospital.

"I've already sent a team to gather the security tapes to see what they can find out." Duo called out, having overheard what Trowa had said. "We're going to find these bastards and heaven help them when we do."

"It was professionally done, there's no way some amateur could get past all of our security. Plus from the looks of it they used high quality, expensive stuff. These bombers do not suffer from money problems." Trinity said with a disgusted look towards the wreckage. "Just enough to take out the target and anyone close to them."

On the phone Milliardo quickly outlined what had happened for Noin and then gave her the name of the hospital where Maia had been taken. Hanging up he stuffed the cell phone back into his jacket pocket. "Wufei and Noin will be there as soon as they drop the kids off at their neighbor's house."

"We should all head to the front to wait for the car." Quatre piped up and nodding everyone headed for the elevator. The sooner they got to talk to Heero's informant the sooner they'd hopefully have more answers.

* * *

Arriving at the hospital they found Heero pacing along a hallway, his hands jammed in his pockets looking very stressed out. Turning his head when he saw them coming he walked towards them. "Any word on who we're dealing with?" He demanded to know before anyone had time to ask him the status of either patient.

"Nothing yet. How are they?" Duo asked quickly, his fear and worry plain on his usually grinning face.

"Maia's in surgery, the doctor said it will take a few hours and that there's internal bleeding to deal with. He gave her fifty fifty odds at best. Alexis is having a C.A.T. scan and other tests being done to determine if there's any internal damage they need to worry about besides three broken ribs and a broken arm."

"So who is this Alexis?" Trinity wanted to know, having never heard Heero mention her before. They were partners after all and she should know the names of all his informants. Why had he held this one back from her, Trinity wondered, biting back the hurt. She'd thought they were closer than that.

"An old friend." Heero said after a moment, friend being the best he could come up with on the spot. He'd prefer not to introduce her the way she was bound to introduce herself once she woke up unless he told her not to first. Then again if Wufei saw her the gig was up anyway. His friend had a great memory for faces and names.

* * *

"Where's Lady Une?" Milliardo asked, not seeing Maia's mother anywhere. Now was not a good time for Anna to be alone without someone.

"She's in a special waiting room. Relena came straight from a meeting and is sitting with her now. There wasn't anything I could do so I came down here to check on our other patient and wait for Katya to call me back."

"Katya?" Trowa repeated, a questioning look on his face.

"Alexis's mother. She'd have my liver on a deep fryer if Alexis was hurt and I didn't call her. She was in an important meeting and couldn't be disturbed so I had to leave a message to call me back with her personal secretary." Heero said as his fingers fingered the phone in his pocket. "She's not going to be pleased about this."

"Would she know what her daughter was doing here?" Milliardo wanted to know. It sounded like this Alexis would recover but the sooner they knew what was going on the sooner they could correct it.

"I'll ask when she calls back but it's not likely. Otherwise she'd be calling me as well to let me know what was going on and offer any assistance I might need."

"What kind of assistance could she give?" Quatre wanted to know. "Does she work for the government too."

"The Russian mob actually."

"Oh." Quatre said with a frown. "Then we could be dealing with the mob here?"

"Not the Russian one." Heero said with a shake of his dark head. "Even knowing the fact that Peacecraft and I don't get along she'd never allow a hit on either him or Maia. At least not without giving me a heads up first."

* * *

His phone going off on cue Heero pulled it out and putting the phone to his ear began talking in perfect Russian, the call short and to the point as he relayed everything Alexis had said, what had happened and the extent of Alexis's injuries. Finally hanging up he returned the phone to his pocket. "She doesn't know what it's about but she'll put out feelers to find out who nearly blew up her only daughter. She's not a happy czarina."

"In other words if she finds out who did this they won't be living very long." Duo summed up with a knowing look. While the Russian mob wasn't the most feared mob in the world they were known for getting the job done when it came to dealing with their enemies.

"That goes without saying. Especially if her brothers get involved."

"I didn't know you spoke fluent Russian." Trinity said quietly as her eyes drilled into her partner's who wasn't sure why his partner was looking at him like she wanted to kick his ass. What had he done, Heero wondered as she went on to ask if Alexis had taught him to speak it.

"No, her father did." Heero answered, frowning slightly since he had no idea what his speaking Russian had to do with their current situation.

"Should we be worried about him getting in our way when we go after the bad guys too?" Quatre wanted to know. As much as he wanted to see the men responsible dead for this he was too much the pacifist not to see that that wasn't what needed to be done. They needed to be tried and put away where they couldn't hurt anyone ever again.

"He's dead."

* * *

"Well I'm going to go sit with Anna and Relena." Milliardo put in before this little match between a clueless Heero and a peeved off Trinity continued. The stupid idiot wouldn't know jealousy if it whacked him over the head in this case. A whack to the head was quite possible too given the mood Trinity was in.

"I'll go with you." Quatre added, not wanting to be here either if a fight broke out. Trinity could be pretty violent, especially when it came to Heero who was amazingly clueless as to his partner's feelings for him.

The two heading out the others soon sat down to wait for news, Duo playing mediator between the two partners. Finally an hour later a doctor came into the area asking for a Heero Yuy. Standing up Heero came forward with the others crowding around behind him.

"Mr. Yuy?" The doctor asked, waiting for Heero's nod before continuing. "I need you to come with me. My patient is conscious and is refusing further medical treatment until she speaks with you. She's surprisingly...spry considering what she'd been through. If you could come with me please?"

"Could they come as well?" Heero asked, motioning to the others.

"One other person, that's it." The doctor said with a frown. Military, he thought with a shake of his head. Always going everywhere in numbers, expecting their every order to be obeyed, even by civilians.

"Trowa?" Heero said questioningly, Trowa nodding in answer. Together the two men left the others and followed the doctor to the elevator, going up a couple of floors before arriving at the correct one. Pleased to see guards around the door, one in the room Heero and Trowa walked in, ordering everyone out but them as they approached the bed.

* * *

She was about five foot nine, with waist length black hair and well tanned skin. She looked to be around 115 pounds and was rounded in all the right places as Duo would put it, Trowa thought with a faint smirk as they made their way over to stand beside her hospital bed. The eyes flashing open to reveal startling green eyes Trowa could see the pain carefully banked, completely under control as her eyes went from Heero's to his than back to Heero.

"Did she make it?" She asked, her voice husky and tinged with a faint accent.

"She's in surgery, it could go either way. Do you know why she and Milliardo were targeted?" Heero asked, reaching over to take her hand in his, squeezing it encouragingly.

Nodding her head her eyes moved to confirm there was no one else in the room before she answered. "Apparently some dangerous people think the two overheard something they shouldn't have at the embassy ball a week ago."

"If they had they would have told us." Trowa said bluntly, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"I said they were dangerous, I don't now about terribly bright." Was her smart response. "The bad guys weren't even sure if they... heard anything apparently, they just...couldn't risk the chance. As it was it was stupid of them... to hit them both at the same time." As the granddaughter of a major head of the Russian mob she knew more than her fair share on how to get away with taking someone out. This job had been sloppy and quick, not at all well thought out. "I don't have the names...of the people responsible..but they used Emura as the negotiator. The bomber's name..is Conan Boothe."

"Then we'll go after them and you let the doctors dope you up so that you can get better." Heero said as he let her hand go gently.

"That's rich...coming from you." Was her response, a faint smirk on her face.

"Very funny." Heero shot back and saying a quick good bye he and Trowa headed out to leave the doctors to their work. They found the others crowded into the VIP waiting room, a lot of pacing and cursing going on as they waited for word. Briefing everyone on the latest development soldiers were dispatched to locate and arrest the individuals mentioned. Hopefully they'd have the answers they needed.

* * *

Hours later the doctor finally came out, everyone who wasn't on their feet getting to them. "She survived the surgery." The doctor began, smiling slightly at the reaction that caused as people hugged or in the case of two very sober looking soldiers actual smiles. "We nearly lost her on the table a few times but she's a fighter and I think she has a good chance. She's going to be here for a while though. We've corrected the internal bleeding and repaired the damage done to her spine, she'll need at least one more surgery tomorrow when her body has had a chance to heal a little more. She suffered some bad burns but we're taking care of that right now."

"You said there was damage to her spine...will she be able to walk?" Lady Une asked, holding Relena's hand in a death grip.

"We believe so, yes." The doctor replied with a nod. "Her right hand was damaged in several places, her mobility and use of it might be permanently compromised. We'll know more once she's awake and lucid. As for the other patient I'm told she needs to be kept for the next forty eight hours for observation and then she can be released."

"She's to be under observation at all times. Soldiers will be posted on rotation at her and the other patient's door and in the room. No one will be allowed access to them without the proper identification. One of us will be in the room with Maia at all times including during surgery and testing." Trowa informed the doctor rather than asked, his eyes conveying that questioning him wasn't an option. They were hard, emotionless pits and they promised hell if crossed.

* * *

"Lucky for the both of us the surgery tomorrow will be a relatively minor one. I can allow one of you to observe. I take it this is classified information and all the medical records of both these patients are going to be sealed?" The doctor asked dryly, not really needing an answer. They didn't have much cause to deal with Preventers soldiers but when they did there was always complications of some sort.

"Yes." Lady Une answered as she moved forward, holding out her hand to the doctor who returned her firm handshake. "Thank you for saving my daughter's life."

"She saved herself. That's a fighter if I ever saw one." The doctor said with a wink before nodding good bye to go explain to the director why the hospital was going to be overrun with Preventers soldiers.

* * *

Three hours later the word came in that Conan Boothe's body had been recovered from the trunk of an abandoned vehicle. His throat was cleanly slit and there was no sign of defense wounds. Apparently someone hadn't appreciated his failed attempt to eliminate his targets. 


	3. Protective Instincts

Disclaimer: As always I own nothing but the original characters and the situations I put them in. Everything else belongs to somebody else so give credit and flames where they are due. Thanks again for reading and please, please review!

Protective Instincts

"So will someone explain to me why Trinity seems to suddenly want Heero's head on a platter?" Noin asked the next morning as they headed out for a group coffee break. Nobody was looking all that chipper, having spent most of the night before in the hospital waiting room. Coffee was definitely needed and in large quantities.

"I think she's got it into her head that this Alexis person is her competition or something." Duo answered, covering his mouth to stifle a yawn. "I tried to ask Trowa what she looked like and he just gave me her physical stats. Like that helps."

"Well that's Trowa for you." Noin replied with a chuckle, shaking her head. "It's weird though, for some reason that name is really bugging me."

"It's bugging you too?" Wufei asked, raising an eyebrow in his wife's direction. "For some reason it's been nagging at me too. Like it should mean something."

"Maybe Heero mentioned her name to us before and we all forgot somehow?" Quatre suggested, knowing even as he said it that that was pretty damn unlikely. If Heero had ever done the unthinkable and actually talked about a girl he knew that didn't relate to work..well they definitely wouldn't have forgot it after they recovered from the shock.

"Has anyone even asked Heero how he knows her?" Wufei wanted to know, frowning slightly as he noticed that there was a stain on his jacket, probably from when his son had decided to accidentally knock his oatmeal over. Damn it.

* * *

"Do any of you know why Trinity is so mad at me?" Heero called out as he sped up slightly to catch up with them. He'd just come from his office and the reception Trinity had given him...God but you'd think he'd run over her sister or something. 

"I think she's jealous, Heero." Quatre said with a faint smirk, not surprised in the least that this whole thing had gone completely over the perfect soldier's head. This sort of thing always did.

"Jealous? Of what?" What on earth did his partner have to be jealous about, Heero wondered, coming up blank. They'd been the same as usual up until the whole explosion thing. Was she mad because he'd sent her to defuse Milliardo's car bomb rather than go after Maia? But what did jealousy have to do with that?

"Of Alexis, idiot." Elbowing him in the side Noin could easily understand why Heero was constantly driving Trinity to the edge of sanity. He really was dense about everything that wasn't war related.

"Why the hell would she be jealous of Alexis? Alexis got herself blown up."

"Not that, Heero. She's jealous because you have a relationship with this girl, plus you've never mentioned her to any of us. We're used to you not telling us things but I guess because she's a girl or something she took it personally. OWWW!" Yelping, Duo turned to glare at his wife, rubbing the back of his head. "What was that for?"

"You deserved it." Hilde shot back, giving him a don't you dare argue with me look that had her husband shutting up. She'd spent the night taking care of the kids and apparently it had driven her to the edge. Duo was even afraid to look at her at the moment. It hadn't been his fault Maia had gotten blown up and he'd had to go to the hospital.

* * *

"So in other words Trinity is going to be making my life hell for a while with no good reason." Heero summed up then ducked, just as a cup of coffee went flying past his head to splatter onto the floor as a pissed off Trinity came charging towards him, her eyes flashing. His timing, it would appear, had really sucked. 

"What did you say, you inconsiderate bastard!" Trinity snarled, looking like she was ready to deck him as she came to a stop in front of him, raising a hand to drill her index finger into his chest. "You have a girlfriend and don't tell me and I'm not supposed to be upset? Of course it pisses me off and with good reason. I'm your partner, you're supposed to tell me these things!"

"Even if I did have a girlfriend I wouldn't tell you necessarily. But I don't."

"What do you mean? Then who the hell is Alexis? Some ex girlfriend of yours?" Trinity demanded to know, glaring up at him thought the smoke that had been coming out of her ears was beginning to fade. So this Alexis girl wasn't her rival for Heero?

Heaving a sigh Heero figured he might as well give her something. He couldn't spend his whole day dodging her attacks after all. She could be damn mean when she was mad. "Alexis and I knew each other as children. For a while we were siblings of sorts."

"What do you mean, siblings of sorts?" Duo demanded to know.

"Wait a minute." Wufei said slowly, snapping his fingers. "I remember now. The girl that I met while I was Christmas shopping. It was about seven years ago I think. The girl who helped me, her name was Alexis. She was there visiting her..brother."

"That would be me."

* * *

"What the hell! You had a sister all this time and you never told us?" Duo demanded to know, grabbing Heero and spinning him around latched onto his best friends shoulders, shaking Heero slightly. "How could you do that? I'm your best friend! You need to tell me these things! How come I've never met her? Wait a minute, you said she had brothers! You have brothers too? Dammit, Heero!" 

"We're not related by blood and like I said, it was only for a short time." Heero pointed out calmly, used to his best friend's drama queen tendencies.

"Okay, now I'm really getting confused." Trinity said as she rubbed at her temples. "How can you be siblings for only a little while? Just lay it all out and quit with the one sentence answers. You know how I hate that!"

Shaking his head Heero mentally lamented once again the fact that he'd ended up being friends with weirdoes like these. Life had been so much simpler when he'd been by himself or with Odin. "I was adopted into her family for a few months but when her parents broke up her mother took her and her two older brothers while I went with her father. I was never legally adopted and I wasn't with Odin very long either. After the war she saw a picture of me and decided to check it out in case it was me. That better?"

"No! You still haven't explained why we've never met any of these people!" Duo yelled, Heero wincing slightly at the volume.

"Why would I? Her brothers and I aren't exactly friends and she's only in my life because she thinks her father would want her to be. I only see her once or twice a year. Besides, you would have hit on her if I had ever introduced you to her. I know how fond you are of your face, I didn't think you'd want her to break it."

"Are you sure? She might have improved it." Hilde put in before Duo went into another tangent. The last thing anyone needed was for her hubby to annoy Heero to the point where Heero decided to shut Duo up.

"Hey!" Duo yelped, giving her a wounded look before turning to include Heero in the look of hurt. "Why are you guys being so mean to me? I'm the one who's been wronged here!"

* * *

"So she's like an older sister to you?" Trinity said slowly, beginning to see that she had over reacted. Damn Heero, look at what he'd made her do! If he'd just tell her these sorts of things stuff like this wouldn't happen. 

"I suppose." Heero replied with a shrug.

"So how come you didn't stay with this Odin guy?" Quatre asked, seeing an opportunity to gain a bit more insight into his friend's past. Moments like this were certainly rare after all. Better to glean what he could while Heero was on the subject.

"He was killed on Colony X-18999. We were there on a mission that went bad. I told him he was too old for it anymore but he never did listen."

"God, Colony X-18999. I remember that place all too well. I would have gotten blown up if Treize hadn't gotten in the way." Noin said with a shake of her head, not recalling that day with any real fondness. "Some crazy short guy with a bazooka."

"Yeah, sorry about that." Heero said dryly, shoving his hands into his pockets.

"What do you mean...sorry about that?" Wufei wanted to know, eyes narrowing suspiciously, pretty sure he knew exactly what Heero was talking about.

"Well I was just a kid, cut me some slack."

"Oh dear God." Noin groaned out loud. Wufei, Zechs and Now Heero. "Just how many people in this building have tried to kill me?"

* * *

The next day Lady Une called Milliardo to her office for a one on one meeting. Having been expecting it Milliardo arrived on the dot and taking a seat in front of Lady Une's desk braced himself for all the restrictions she bound to put on him. 

"So, any luck figuring out what these people might think you overheard that would be worth killing you two over?" Lady Une asked after they'd dispensed with the expected pleasantries. If the doctors hadn't kicked her out of the hospital to get some rest she would have been there now. As it was she looked like hell, not that anyone was stupid enough to point that out.

"Nothing. Maia and I did go for a walk in the gardens to get some fresh air, I'd assume that's when they think we heard something. As to what we supposedly overheard, I have no idea."

"Well until we find out who's behind all this your life, as well as Maia's and Miss. Stalanski's are in danger. We could have you guarded here twenty four seven and it probably wouldn't be enough, you know that. From the intel we've gathered the negotiator Emura only works for those with very, very deep pockets. His reputation is that he has on retainer some of the worst assassins, thieves and lord only knows what. Right now it looks like the only chance you have to survive this is if you disappear. Emura apparently guarantees success or your money back. He won't stop the contracts until you're all dead."

"So where am I going exactly?" He wanted to argue, but there was really no point. He'd known Lady Une far too long to think she could be talked out of anything once her mind was set. Plus, what she'd said made sense. He didn't want the people closest to him around him while someone was trying to kill him. He didn't want anyone else to die for him. He didn't deserve that.

* * *

"You'll be going somewhere with Miss. Stalanski, she won't tell me where." Lady Une said with a slight frown, not used to someone refusing to give her the information she'd demanded. It had pissed her off when the girl had refused to give her more information but she couldn't argue that the other woman had a point. The less everyone knew the better. "Because she's helped us she's become a target as well. The price on her head was confirmed late last night. According to her it makes sense for her to take you with her since you're in the same boat. You'll remain with her until this is sorted out. I've already decided to have Maia disappear with Trowa as soon as she's physically able." 

"He's a good choice." Milliardo agreed, nodding his head. "Despite those bangs of his he has the most uncanny knack of blending in and becoming whoever the hell he wants to be. I'll make sure nothing happens to this other woman too. It's the least I can do after everything she did."

Biting back a smile Lady Une thought it wise not to mention that earlier that morning the woman in question had told her that she'd see that his royal highness came back in one piece. Apparently there was going to be a bit of a power struggle as to who was taking care of who. From the few times she'd talked to Alexis she'd gotten the distinct impression that the younger woman was a lot like Zechs. Or at least what Zechs would be like if he had more confidence in himself. She had no doubt that the two were going to rub each other the wrong way in no time. She was almost sorry she was going to miss the fireworks.

* * *

After receiving orders to go home with his armed escorts and pack Milliardo went over a few more things before leaving, Trowa waiting outside to receive his briefing. The two men nodding in acknowledgment of each other Trowa watched the older man walk down the hallway with his guards before getting up and walking into Lady Une's office. Taking a seat he watched Lady Une carefully, wondering what was up. Did it have something to do with Peacecraft? 

"I'll get straight to the point, Trowa. The doctors have informed me that at the end of the month Maia should be able to function on her own though physically therapy will be needed for her hand if she is to regain the use of it. At that time I intend for her to disappear if we haven't found who it is that's threatening her life. She'll go into hiding and I want you to accompany her. I realize that this could be for months and that it's a lot to ask. I'm giving you the option since you are attached to this organization in a freelance capacity. As much as I'd like to order you to do this."

"It will just be the two of us?" Trowa wanted to know, his mind racing as he mentally evaluated the pros, cons and potential risks of what Lady Une was suggesting. He agreed that it would be in Maia's best interest to disappear, preferably with someone such as himself with experience in this sort of thing. He was the best though, it was as simple as that. But her physical condition would be a real problem, it was bound to draw too much attention to her. Maia's face was fairly well known as well, another hurdle that could easily be tripped over. Then there was the question of whether Maia could handle herself in that sort of situation. She wasn't exactly an accomplished liar and she tended to draw people to her.

"I think that's for the best. A couple traveling together shouldn't draw too much attention. I know how difficult it would be to hide Maia before the accident, her injuries will make it that much harder. That's why I want you, because you have the skills to overcome all that. You are the only one in this building I would be comfortable intrusting her to for this sort of operation."

"The pain killers will be another problem." Trowa added, crossing his arms in front of him thoughtfully. "But she does have good instincts and she has had some training that will be useful. I can be taught the physical therapy exercises she'll need."

"Then you'll do it?"

"Like you said, I'm the best and I won't have Maia getting any less then that either."

* * *

"Dammit, Relena. What the hell are you doing here?" Milliardo demanded to know that night as he stood on the airstrip that was situated behind the Preventers buildings. His hands tucked into his pockets he glared at his younger sister. He'd said good bye to her at the house after all. 

"You're leaving for God only knows how long, Milliardo. You're my brother, you jerk. Of course I'm going to see you off." Relena shot back, giving him a dark look as they waited for the rest of the small group to arrive. They were alone on the strip, the first time Milliardo had been alone since the call about the bomb had come in.

Sending his sister a cool look he tensed as a car came into view, the head lights off. Pushing his sister behind him Milliardo stood guard over her, his fingers wrapped around the guns he'd placed in both his pockets. Recognizing the vehicle he relaxed slightly, watching it slow then stop a few meters from him. The driver got out, revealing it to be Lady Une while from the back a lone woman got out, closing the door with her hip as she walked over to them, her raven black hair blowing in the breeze. Eyeing her up and down he noted her beauty even as he thought she looked too frail and weak to be of any use if they ran into trouble.

* * *

Her left arm in a cast Alexis walked over to Milliardo without hesitation, looking him over before frowning. "I'm Alexis." She said after a pause, looking into his eyes with eyes that matched his own for lack of emotion. "Our ride will be here momentarily." 

"Milliardo Peacecraft." Milliardo said as he held out his hand, watched her pause again before shaking his. Only a brief connection of flesh before she drew her slim hand from his.

"Zechs Merquise would be a better idea. Less people know you by that name. When we get to our destination introduce yourself as Zechs and make it clear that's all they're getting. There won't be many people around and once we get to our main destination we can let up our guard, at least a little. If you don't know how to use those guns in your pockets I suggested you do us both a favor and unload them. If you know how."

Mouth opening without words coming out Milliardo stared at the woman. "For some reason you remind me of Heero. That's not a good thing."

"I understand you made it a habit of trying to kill my little brother during the war. Be glad I'm bothering to save you. From where I'm standing the world has enough girlie, useless rich boys as it is."


	4. Satan Wears Jeans

Disclaimer: As always I own nothing but the original characters and the situations I put them in. Everything else belongs to somebody else which you should already know by now! Thanks for reading and have a great day. Please, please REVIEW!

Satan Wears Jeans

It was decided that Milliardo would only be able to send a message home once a month so Heero was a little put out that he was going to have to wait that long to find out how the ice bastard had taken the news that he was being baby sat by his arch enemy's self proclaimed sister. He was only sorry he'd missed it, Relena said the two got off on the wrong foot and had looked close to exchanging blows before they'd even gotten into the plane. Damn but he was sorry he'd missed it. Everyone agreed it was sorts cruel but most everyone thought it was funny too and wished they could have been there too. Life went on with Maia under close guard as she was treated for her various injuries. Finally she was up to her physical therapy and it was time to start planning for her disappearance. Showing up at her room a half an hour before her therapy session was to begin Trowa knocked lightly on the door.

"Come in." Maia called out, biting back a groan when Trowa walked into the room. She just couldn't win this month, she thought in a moment of self pity. This was one of her bad days so of course he would have to come visit. Miserably running a hand through her now very short hair she mourned the loss of the rest of it. Apparently her hair had caught on fire and that, along with it being the practical thing to do, had resulted in her waking up to hair as short as when she'd tried to take over the world. She hated her hair short, she looked like she should still be in middle school. That had been why she'd grown her hair out in the first place.

"Still not used to the length?" Trowa asked as he took the seat beside her bed. Her room was full of flowers and he saw several cards and drawings from her students at the day care as well as those made by his various god children.

"It takes some getting used to."

* * *

"Did your mother tell you I was stopping by today?" Studying the new hairstyle he thought to himself that short hair suited her bone structure. He'd heard her yelling the first time she'd noticed her hair had been chopped off while she was in the coma and so he already knew to keep his opinion on her hair to himself. She looked like a fairy or an elf now, he thought to himself, not that he'd ever saw it out loud.

"No, but she's been busy. What's up?" She could only hope it had something to do with getting out of here. She was going stir crazy and was ready to kick up a fuss soon if they didn't let her out of here pronto.

"You need to disappear the way Milliardo did, Maia. It's not safe to be you until we go looking for the people who are after you two. I'm not going to lie to you, so far we're getting no where. That's why it's so important to get you out of here as soon as possible."

"Well that's a definite bummer." Maia agreed, pleased when he gave her the faintest of smiles in return. For Trowa, that was akin to a huge, beaming smile. "So where am I going and who with? When am I going for that matter because I really can't wait much longer for a change of scenery. They have a nurse here that scares me. She's too damn perky."

"I don't know where you and I will be going yet. It would probably be best if we leave this continent at the very least and then travel until we find someplace to stay for a while."

At first all Maia could process was his first sentence. You and I? As in she was going off undercover and Trowa was going to go with her? Just the two of them? By themselves? Alone? Going dizzy at the thought Maia didn't know whether to do a celebration dance or break down crying. "So..you're going to be my bodyguard..until these people are caught?"

"Yes." There was such an interesting array of emotions rushing across her face, Trowa thought with a touch of interest. What was going on in that brilliant mind of hers? Obviously a hell of a lot.

* * *

Her mother had told her it could be a very long time before these people were caught. Okay so it was small, stupid and selfish of her but all Maia could think about was the fact that Trowa was going to be stuck with her, twenty four seven for possibly months. Just the two of them. FOR MONTHS. They'd be undercover too so that meant..this could mean... "So are we going undercover as a couple?" Oh please, please God say it was so.

Blinking Trowa raised an eyebrow. "Do you really think that anyone would believe that?"

Ouch. Now that hurt. But as Trowa always said, if you wanted something badly enough you had to keep trying until you got it. Maia wanted Trowa in the worst possible way and finally, just possibly, she had a chance to get him. She'd just have to make him see things her way. Easier said then done, she admitted silently, taking a deep breath as she carefully tried to talk him into this. If they were playing a couple she'd have an excuse to get her hands on him. Just the motivation she needed. "I think we could. I know that with this haircut I look even younger than I am but you have one of those timeless faces. People usually think you're older than you are because of your eyes. I think going as a couple would be the best way because no one would mistaken us as siblings and I'm obviously not young enough to be your daughter. I suppose we could go as friends but two friends of the opposite sex, of obvious different generations traveling together is going to attract more attention than say a married or engaged couple."

"The difference in age is going to be a problem either way." Trowa pointed out, even if she did have a point about it generally being better to play at being a couple then just friends. For most people anyway. He wasn't the other half of a couple type.

"Yeah but I know you well enough to pull it off. You don't even know how old you are but if you're about the guys' ages then you're probably only around eight years older than me. That's not a lot. I mean in Victorian times girls ended up married to men old enough to be their grandfathers! Sure people might notice that we look like there's a generation gap but once they see how well you and I fit they'll shrug it off." She'd given this argument a lot of thought, on the very slim possibility that she'd ever need to argue her case for dating him. This wasn't quite the situation she'd planned this for though.

"How well we fit?" Trowa repeated, surprise actually coming into his eyes for a moment. Even physically that was laughable, much less personality wise. Sure, there were a lot of women out there who'd suit him even less but if he ever bothered to try and think about what sort of woman he'd be interested in he couldn't see someone like Maia coming to mind.

* * *

Opps, bad choice in words, Maia thought, seeing the look in his eyes. Think fast, girl or you're going to lose this and end up having to treat him like a brother for the next couple of months. In other words the way she normally pretended to. "What I mean is that we know each other. We've known each other for forever and I think we could pull the couple thing off. I mean you're obviously not a touchy feelie guy but you wouldn't flinch if I got close because I've hugged you and stuff before. I'm used to your presence and we've always worked well together on stuff. People aren't going to be surprised to see us not making out in public but they will notice that you're comfortable around me. To most people you give off a don't touch me vibe but you don't do that to me. That alone would suggest we're close." Okay, she was starting to babble. Time to backtrack and get to her main point. "And if we were a couple that would explain you being around me all the time. If you were just a friend or a relative it would be major creepy and people would wonder. I know it will be weird for both of us to pretend we're a couple who love each other and stuff but I really think we could pull it off. We care about each other already and no one would expect a guy like you to wear his heart on his sleeve." And I can easily show my heart on a sleeve because I've loved you since I was twelve, Maia added mentally.

Well no one could claim she was all looks and no brains, Trowa thought, approving of her logic even if he wasn't exactly comfortable with the idea. She did have some good points though. With her banged up as it was they were bound to draw attention, the last thing he needed was someone assuming he was some woman beating control freak. If they presented themselves as a couple he would have an excuse to hover because everyone would assume it was simply loving concern for his wife. He'd noticed Duo and Wufei had both gotten a lot more soft since they'd married, like being one of a pair meant you had to get more in touch with your emotions. One of the reasons why he was never going for it himself. "I'll think about it." Trowa finally said.

* * *

"That's all I ask." Knowing better than to push her luck Maia smiled at him instead. "So any word on how Milliardo is doing, wherever he is?"

"No, we won't hear from him until the end of this month. It's safer that way. We'll be doing the same when we leave here. We know the people we're dealing with likely have the means to purchase the latest in search and find technology. As it is even once a month could be dangerous."

"Is it really true that he's with Heero's older sister? Did you get a chance to meet her before she left here with him?"

"Well she's not his biological sister and he doesn't refer to her as his sister though she calls him her little brother. She rather reminded me of Milliardo actually. Bets are being laid that they'll either get along really well or hate each other."

"Oh I'm sure everything will be fine. I mean in all the time I've known Milliardo I don't think I've ever seen him really lose his temper, much less at a woman. He's too much of a gentleman. I'm sure they're having a better time then I am anyway."

* * *

Milliardo Peacecraft considered himself a reasonable man. He knew he wasn't perfect, far from it in fact. He didn't expect to be catered to because of his wealth and position and didn't believe that because of those things he was any better then any other living person. He'd made two major discoveries that month, one that he'd been cooped up behind a desk too long and the other that Satan really did exist. Everyone had it wrong though, assuming that Satan had to be a man. No, Satan was a woman and she walked among men with raven black hair flying and a swagger to her stride that invited all hetero men to turn and watch that incredibly fine rear end. Her name was Alexis and Milliardo hated her like he'd never hated anyone else in his life. More than Heero, the people that had killed his parents and paperwork combine. She was the most aggravating, opinionated woman he'd ever met and he worked in politics so that was saying something. Oh she acted all sweet, smiling at you while she slowly tore verbal strips off you than poured alcohol on the wounds just to add insult to the injury. Of course she was Heero's sister, Milliardo thought bitterly as he stared at the window, watching the rain come pouring down. He couldn't wait until the end of the month when he'd be allowed to contact Preventers. The first thing he'd do was order Lady Une to send someone up here to get him. He'd tried to escape the witch once and what had she done, she'd shot him in the ass with a tranquilizer dart. It didn't even matter that she hated him as much as he hated her. Apparently her word meant a lot to her and she'd given her word to Lady Une to baby-sit him until the bad guys were caught. It stuck in his craw that he hadn't even heard her coming. One minute he'd been heading down the hill and the next he'd been rolling down it because he'd gotten that damn dart. When he'd woken up she'd even had the audacity to say she'd aimed there because it was too big to miss! Oh but he hated her, Milliardo fumed, glaring out onto the lawn. If looks could kill the whole damn country would have been scorched by now.

"Pouting as usual I see."

* * *

Dammit, she'd snuck up on him again. Turning his head he looked to see her standing in the doorway, watching him with those emotionless green eyes. She was even worse than Trowa for Christ sakes. "What do you want?" He'd already reached the point where he didn't bother with manners when it came to her. He didn't care if his mother spun in her grave, he was not going to treat the cretin like the human being she pretended to be.

"Obviously the preppy schools didn't teach classes in proper manners. Either that or you just weren't smart enough to absorb any of it." Walking in with the swagger he hated so much Alexis took a seat on the couch, crossing her legs in front of her. She was dressed in her usual jeans and T-shirt, both tight so that she could distract the other men on this damn ranch so that they wouldn't notice they'd become the minions of Satan.

"At least I show signs of having attended some sort of educational institution." Milliardo replied, holding that icy gaze of hers. They wouldn't call him Ice at Preventers if Alexis had worked there. No, in comparison his were as warm as a summer day.

"Have I told you today how girlie you look with your hair that long?"

"Since you make it a point to say something along those lines every single day I don't think missing a day would be a major loss." Grinching his teeth Milliardo calmed himself by envisioning going into her room late one night and chopping all her hair off. She'd probably kill him, but compared to having to live with her death didn't seem so bad.

* * *

"Well I guess you have some reason for keeping it so long. Personally I have two theories on the matter." Alexis practically purred though her eyes remained the color of winter grass. "Would you like to hear them?"

"Not particularly." He replied, waiting for her to tell him her theories which would no doubt make him hate her more, if that were humanly possible. Every time he believed he couldn't hate her anymore she found some way to prove him wrong after all. Sitting back he waited for the insults that never came. Five minutes of silence later Milliardo couldn't take it anymore. "Well? Aren't you going to tell me?"

"You said you didn't want to hear them."

"That's never stopped you before."

"Are you saying you want to hear them?" Alexis asked innocently, watching her prey carefully. Oh but she hadn't had this much fun in years. Making life hell for Milliardo Peacecraft was becoming more enjoyable by the day and if this kept up she could see it even surpassing sex. If that was the case maybe she'd have to keep him and torment him for the rest of his days. A slow grin crossing her face she watched his eyes lower to watch then come back to meet hers wearily. The pretty boy was learning, Alexis thought, somewhat proud that her foolish little toy had finally clued in that nothing could be gained by trying to read her eyes. Her eyes never revealed anything she didn't want seen. She'd expected more from the prince but wasn't entirely disappointed with him. He did surprise her on occasion and she'd always been a sucker for a good surprise. Now he was struggling between the choice of satisfying his curiosity or refusing in the hopes that it would irritate her. The thing he had yet to grasp was that she didn't overly care which he chose. It was the playing with his head she enjoyed.

* * *

"No." Milliardo said finally, crossing his arms in front of him, his eyes practically daring her to say her stupid theories anyway.

"Fine then." Shrugging casually Alexis kept up the eye contact, another one of their little staring contest ensuing. This at least was interesting because they were pretty much even in this area. Apparently spending such a large chunk of his life in a cockpit had given his eyes such a boost that even her sharp shooter eyes were occasionally forced to look away before his did. Icy blue meshing with hard emerald green as they both leaned slightly forward. Anyone walking through the room would have said they looked entranced with each other, that person of course would be labeled a stupid idiot by the both of them.

When she was the first to look away Milliardo allowed himself a brief smile of victory as the faintest of twitches below her left eye hinted at annoyance. He'd won the last three of these little staring contests and he knew she hated to lose at anything. He was almost tempted to rub it in but knew that to do so would just result in her doing something that would make him contemplate suicide to finally be free of her. Then again she ruled hell too so getting away from her really was impossible, Milliardo thought darkly. When you got right down to it..there was just no escaping her. Which of course explained why Heero had lived so long. When your sister was Satan special privileges were only to be expected.


	5. Pity The Poor Guys

Disclaimer: As always I own nothing but the original characters and the situations I put them in. Everything else belongs to somebody else and that's just the way it's going to stay until someone buys me the rights so I can do with them all what I will. Thanks very much for reading and please review because I love hearing from you all!

Pity The Poor Guys

Watching Maia closely as she came back from the washroom Trowa couldn't help but think that they were going to have to change their identities again a lot sooner than one would expect. There was just no way anyone could believe she was his wife, Trowa thought for the millionth time, watching her move out of the way of a man in a wheelchair, giving him a bright smile as she waved him past. With her hair so short and dressed in jeans and tee she looked like a high school kid on summer vacation. Shaking his head he could see their new aliases crashing and burning within a week. Which he'd tried to tell her and everyone else but had been overruled. Dammit.

"You know, it's really amazing the way your bangs just fall back into place no matter how you much you shake your head." Maia informed him as she returned to his side, thinking that he'd been shaking his head a lot recently. He really wasn't happy about the whole couple idea. Well tough, she'd gone to a lot of trouble to bribe the guys into going along with her suggestion and he was just going to have to deal with it.

Since he'd had similar comments about his hair since he was a child Trowa just shrugged it off. He didn't know why his bangs did what they did and so long as his hair didn't get in the way of getting his jobs done he really didn't care what they looked like or did. Maia on the other hand kept running her hand through her own hair, bemoaning the shortness of it no doubt. Why she was so upset about that, considering all the other things she had to be upset about, was beyond him.

Getting Trowa to talk in complete sentences should be an Olympic sport, Maia thought with an inner sigh as she adjusted the strap of the backpack she had over one shoulder. So far, her record was pretty bad since he'd pretty much ignored her since they'd snuck her out of the hospital and onto one of Preventers' private jets. Now they were taking commercial flights and she didn't even know where they were going or where they were for that matter.

* * *

"Is that too heavy?" Trowa asked, concerned since she looked weary even though she'd slept a good two hours on the plane. If that backpack was too heavy for her she was definitely in worse shape than he'd been led to believe.

"No, it's okay, my shoulder's just a little...uh oh..okay..don't tense up." Moving in Maia wrapped her arms around Trowa's lean waist, laying her head against his heart as she closed her eyes, feeling his muscles tense then relax under her arms as he lowered his head to rest against the right side of her head, his lips near her ear as he whispered his question as to what was wrong. "At two o'clock is the woman I sat beside during the plane ride here. You said you wanted as few people to remember us as possible so I'm trying to lessen our impact on her memory." Was her whispered reply, fighting the urge to snuggle closer. God, talk about heaven as a place on earth. If she ever got him like this while he was without a shirt she could see herself quite easily dissolving into a pile of goo from that alone. Of course, if she ever got him like this willingly with no clothing between them she'd do more than just melt, she'd die from sheer happiness. But what a way to go.

"And how does this do that?" As far as Trowa was concerned, they were drawing more attention now then they'd been standing at a normal distance from each other. Unused to being hugged he couldn't imagine how anyone seeing them together could mistaken this for a mutual show of affection. Well maybe on her side since Maia was proving to be extremely good at pretending to care about him but it just wasn't in his make up to do the same. This was why he worked alone, Trowa thought, eyeing the woman Maia had directed his gaze to. She looked to be in her late forties and was giving him the strangest look, looking away when she realized he had briefly been looking in her direction.

"She cornered me in the bathroom to ask about my bruises. She'll remember you a lot less if you don't look like the wife beater she took you for."

Mouth opening in shock Trowa couldn't remember the last time anything had so completely knocked him for a loop. "She thought what?" Forgetting to lower his voice Trowa pulled away from her grasp slightly as he tilted her head up to look him in the eye. He had to have heard her wrong. He'd been accused of all sorts of things before but there was no way he could possibly have been mistaken for such a thing.

"She's a counselor at an abuse center in Detroit which is probably why she thought the worst when she saw how banged up I was." Understanding Maia slipped her arms up his chest to wrap around his neck, wincing slightly at the pain that caused in muscles not quite healed. "Anyway I explained that I was in a car accident but I don't think she believed me so I figured giving her a lovey dovey scene would help convince her that you aren't nearly as remote and bad ass as you seemed while you were brooding on the plane."

"I was not brooding."

"You were too."

"Was not."

"Was too...god but we sound like my kids at preschool."

"Which is somehow worse than being mistaken for a wife beater."

* * *

Everyone sat around the conference table, Relena's fingers beating rhythmically against the wood of the table as she waited for the call from her older brother. She hadn't seen or heard from him since he'd left with Heero's sister and she needed to, desperately. He was her only family, at least in blood, and she didn't know Heero's sister well enough to trust her with the safety of someone so precious to her. Talking to Heero had done little to ease her mind, he had little to say about his sister and since he didn't like her brother to begin with Relena wouldn't have put it past him to sic his sister on her brother in revenge. Both men were like that.

"He's fine." Putting a hand over Relena's to stop the incessant tapping Noin gave Relena an understanding look. Milliardo was Relena's brother and they'd only had the chance to be together in the last decade or so. Relena worried about him too much, understandably so. "This is Milliardo we're talking about here. He can take care of himself, much less with someone like Heero's sister watching his back. Heero would have never suggested Milliardo going with his sister if he didn't think she was capable."

"It's his back I'm worried about." Was the former princess's sarcastic reply as she looked at Heero out of the corner of her eye, obviously not pleased with the pilot at all. "And getting stabbed in it by an overprotective sister."

"If she does try to kill him she'll face him head on." Heero informed her, his ears keen enough to pick up what was being said. Truth of the matter was, he could see Alexis killing Peacecraft very easily and wasn't at all choked up about it either. Fact is, if ever there was an ideal time to kill the icy prince it was now, when his death could easily be blamed on the people trying to kill him and Maia. Heero wasn't entirely sure Alexis would be willing to let the opportunity pass her by. Maybe telling Lady Une to stick those two together hadn't been one of his brighter ideas. Oh well, no use worrying about it now, he thought with the ghost of a smile.

"You aren't helping." His partner informed him, giving him a disapproving look for his insensitive comment. "This is where you're supposed to tell Relena she has nothing to worry about where your sister's concerned."

"You want me to lie to her?"

"Heero!"

* * *

Wincing, since Trinity had followed it up by whacking him upside the head, Heero glared at her as he rubbed the spot that was now stinging as a result. "And you're the one who said I needed to express myself more." He muttered, ignoring the snickering for the moment. Duo would be dealt with later.

"So you really think she's a danger to him?" Lady Une demanded to know, the tone of her voice indicating plainly that she would hold Heero responsible for any damage Milliardo suffered at Alexis's hand. It had been his idea after all.

Since a big part of his reason for suggesting sticking Milliardo with Alexis had been that he'd known Alexis would make Milliardo's life hell Heero knew he had to be careful how he worded his response. She was his boss after all. "What I meant is that Alexis can be difficult and so can Peacecraft. It's not impossible to see them having some issues with each other."

Having the distinct feeling Heero was glossing over just how bad things could be Lady Une cursed herself, not for the first time, for being so blinded by Maia's condition that she hadn't truly stopped to think about the consequences of entrusting Milliardo to a relation of Heero's. It wasn't quite as bad as giving the fox the keys to the hen house but still... Well, she'd know how bad it was in a few moments. Provided of course that they were contacted as planned.

Minutes later, the chatter was interrupted by the call that came in from Lady Une's assistant, informing her that a call of unknown origins had come in for her. She also passed along the information that whoever was calling had the technology to block and redirect the tracers which was impressive and indicated just what sort of person they were dealing with. At Lady's Une's orders it was patched through and the screen at the front of the room came to life, Alexis sitting in a chair in what looked to be a library or office. There was nothing in the room to indicate where in the world or colonies she was, not even the time of day or season.

* * *

"Hello, everyone. A quick confirmation, as promised." Looking as cool as a cucumber there was no hint of the fury she was feeling as she smiled politely at her audience. The day had not started out well and the longer she was around Peacecraft the harder it was to remember just why she couldn't kill him. After all, she could always say some assassin had gotten onto the compound somehow and had killed the son of a bitch. The fact that it would mean someone had outsmarted her enough to get past her security was the only thing stopping her from using just such an excuse. Maybe she could just make it look like an accident?

"Where's my brother? Is he okay? Has there been any attempts to get him?"

"He's sulking as usual. As for any attempts, they all think he's where I've put out he is. No one is going to find him." Unfortunately. Maybe she should ask Lady Une to take Peacecraft back into her custody and than just kill the bastard herself. That way someone else would take the blame and she could still kill him in such a way that no one in their right mind could mistake the intent. Now there was an idea worth pursuing.

Reading the brief look that passed across Alexis's eyes Heero had a feeling that Peacecraft's time with Alexis had not been a pleasant one and vice versa. What did it say about him, he wondered, that he rather liked the idea. Peacecraft was a constant pain in his ass after all and as for Alexis..well weren't little brothers supposed to make their sister's lives hell a time or too?

"Sulking?" Noin repeated, raising an eyebrow. In all the years she'd known Zechs she'd never known him to sulk over anything. Get cold and mad yes but not anything remotely resembling a sulk.

"It all he's good at."

Disguising a laugh as a cough, since he knew his wife wouldn't hesitate to do some whacking of her own, Wufei tried not to show his amusement at the idea that this woman had reduced the proud prince to sulking like a spoiled child. Oh to be a fly on the wall. "Could we speak to him? We know we have to keep this communication brief."

"He's indisposed at the moment but I'll tell him you asked."

"Like bloody hell I was indisposed, you satanic witch! You locked me in my room so I couldn't tell them you're the friggin spawn of Satan!"

* * *

Everyone's eyes, including Heero's, went wide as they watched as Alexis turned her head to smirk at Milliardo who was out of their line of vision. Getting to her feet it was obvious from her combative stance that she had no intention of letting Milliardo anywhere near the screen. "You would have to show your face just after lunch time. Now I'm going to have to throw up all that lovely stew. Such a waste."

"You're going to let me talk to them or I'm going to make you, you harpy."

"Damn...what did she do to him?" Was all Noin could think as they listened to Alexis and Milliardo argue, the insults and violent suggestions being hurled back and forth like a couple of kids on the playground. Milliardo had completely and totally lost his cool. The magnitude of that was enough to floor her.

"But he never gets angry like that. He never yells." Relena whispered, understanding Noin's shock completely. Her brother got pissed off, sure, he was human after all but not like this. Never like this. Just what had that horrible woman done to her poor big brother?

"You knew this would happen, didn't you?" Quatre hissed, reading the enjoyment on Heero's face as the Perfect Soldier watched the screen with a half grin on his face. That grin died a quick death though when suddenly a fist came onto the screen to land solidly in Alexis's face, sending the woman flying backward with a loud crash. Moments later, a rather ragged around the edges Milliardo took the seat she'd vacated, looking rather pleased with himself. "Oh my God..."

"Did you just punch my sister?" He might not be terribly fond of Alexis but she was still his sister, if an honorary one. Getting to his feet Heero sent Milliardo a look that could kill.

"I can't believe you hit a girl." Was all Noin could think to say, in such a state of shock that she couldn't imagine functioning normally any time in the near future.

"I told you, that's no girl. That. Is. Satan." Looking perfectly serious Milliardo refused to look at the floor, not wanting to look at her and possible, however unlikely, feel bad for punching her. By Christ she'd had it coming. "And if you want a round, Heero you've got one when I get back there. This is all your fault and I'm going to tear you limb from limb for it. Do you have any idea what I've been through? This woman could put the Spanish Inquisition to shame and she doesn't even have to use physical torture to do it!"

"Which will be nothing compared to what she'll do to you when she wakes up."

The briefest hint of panic crossing his face they watched him slide a weary glance in Alexis's direction. "Not if you people don't move your ass and get me out of here first."

"And how are we supposed to do that when this line can't be traced and we don't know where you are." Heero pointed out, having recovered from the surprise of seeing Milliardo punch Alexis. He couldn't really argue the whole hitting a girl thing either, since Alexis neither acted nor fought like a girl. He'd had the bruises and broken bones to prove it during some of her little training sessions.

"You mean none of you know where I am!" Now looking more than a little worried it was plain to everyone that a month under Alexis's care had altered the man's control and personality considerably. "How can you not know where I am?"

Whatever else he might have said was cut short as something large, gold and shiny came out of nowhere to bean him in the head, causing him to go crashing out of the chair, taking it down with him. No one was surprised when Alexis came back into view, kicking Milliardo once in the ribs to move him out of her way. "Spoiled little brat. You're going to pay for that. Big time." Turning her head back to face the screen, the hint of a bruise blooming on her cheek, the look in her eyes was enough to have even the toughest soldiers recoiling. "Well I think that's enough for now. See you all in a month." Then, the screen went blank.

* * *

Silence reined for a good minute and a half, no one knowing quite what to say. "What was that she hit him with?" Duo finally asked, still reeling over the fact that Heero hadn't been kidding when he'd said that Alexis would have killed him for hitting on her. He believed him now without a doubt.

"Looked like some sort of trophy to me." His wife suggested weakly, thinking it wise to focus on that rather than what they'd just seen and wondering just what was in store for Milliardo now. It was just too nightmarish for her.

"Likely for shooting, I know she's won awards for that."

Everyone looking at Heero, they all thought together that they'd have been better off not knowing that.


End file.
